Weakness
by AmayR
Summary: "...'This is my family.' She thought, frogetting the name she carries. That name meant nothing to her. She hated it. She hated those who carried it... ...or maybe not all of them.. she could never hate him..."
**A/N:** Hello!

I should've prepared some excuses before coming here... but it's not my fault that almost no one writes about my brotp.. someone once told me to write what I would like to read.. so~

FINE! I'm sorry.

Warning: English is not my mother language.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Owari no seraph or any of these characters.

* * *

It was a nightmare.

A bloody battelfield where death stared right to their eyes with its hallow ones, not hesitating to take anyone's life. Hers was no exception.

A chaotic war where the number of parties was unknown. She faced betrayal, and the only ones she could trust were those as clueless as her. Escaping was her best option, leading her team to a supposed 'safe place'...

...away from war, away from _death_.

It was hard to believe such a peaceful area was reachable. It was so beautiful, too perfect to be real... It was almost mocking them, luring them to stay there forever.

Truely, the idea of going back to that dark world seemed just insane, but it was already decided fom the moment they left. Without a single moment of hesitation, they set their goals in front of them, and overcame the desire to forget all the pain and start their lives all over again.

Simply because there were people they left behind, people they cared about, still struggling in that darkness...

... _Family_

-is what they called them. The word they used to justify their selfless actions. The reason they had to fight for each other, and for those they left behind.

Kimizuki Mirai, and Guren. Everyone agreed to get them back.

Their leader who seemed to betray still held value to them; and their friend's sister must be saved.

Lookin at how much Kimizuki cared for his sister, Shinoa's old self would have secrtly fel jealous... But now, she isn't... She has people who care about her... Yuu, Mistuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Narumi, and Mika... looking at them, only one thought crossed her mind.

 _This is my family._ She thought, frogetting the name she carries. That name meant nothing to her. She hated it. She hated those who carried it...

...or maybe not all of them...

After all, she could never hate _him._

* * *

The light in the house was on, Shinoa noticed as she approched.

'Did I forget to turn it off before leaving?' She wondered.

Not giving it much thouhgt, she opned the door.

"I'm home." She said in a dull voice as a metter of habit, not waiting for an answer.

"Welcome back!"

Much to her surprise, a cheerful voice greetd.

"...Shinya-niisan?" her surprise made her forget all fromalities, and call him like her old self did. She couldn't help staring blankly as she stood at the kitchen's door, seeing her foster brother... preparing the dinner table?

Shinya smiled brightly in response. "Yo!"

She stood silently, unable to understand what was happening. Having another person with her was not an option...

"Tonight, I'll stay here with you... Where's my 'thank you'?" Shinya's sharp eyes saw through her confusion. He explained; his smile didn't leave his face a single moment.

'I'm... not alone...' her mind finally accpted the thought.

"Well, who wouldn't want to spend time with the world's cutest sister ever? if anything, you're the one who should be grateful~" Shinoa answered.

".. I made dinner.." Shinya argued childishly, looking for a reason to be praised.

He pushed a fancy plate to her.. or it would've looked fancy if it wasn't filled with ordered pizza...

She laughed, then sat next to him.

"Kureto-niisan wouldn't be happy to know we're eating such food."

"not if you keep it a secret~"

"You think I will?" Shinoa said teasingly.

"Eh..?" Shinya exclaimed in a fake exaggerated tone.

but of course, he wasn't threatend, nor was Shinoa going to tell Kureto because... he doesn't care if they were alive or not, let alone having a 'healthy diet'...

(...)

"How was school?" the elder asked casually as he took a generous bite of his pizza.

'school' -he called it, but the two knew it was nothing more than a big lab.

"Do you need to aks? I'm simply the best... at this rate, the next head of the family will be me!" Shinoa answered.

"Not if you can't surpass the n"1 most qualified for the title..."

"And who could that be?" Shinoa asked.

"Me, of course!" He answered, looking offended that she couldn't tell.

"Then it will be very easy~"

at this, Shinya raisd and eyebrow.

"...because, you'll let me win if I ask you~" Shinoa explained, putting on the most innocent face she had.

"hahaha~ I guess you're right. Since Shinoa-chan is so adorable, I probably won't be able to refuse."

"Shinoa-chan?! that's not the way to adress the pride of the Hiiragi family!" She pouted. "Even father is impressed by my bilities."

Well... He probably would be... if he knew she existed.

Lies...

Both of them was lying... as usual.. They knew.. but still kept their act beacause it's harder not to.

They just make conversations like this out of habit... heartlessly making fun of their lowly exictence...

Laughing at how curel life was.

...and then.. there was silence.

A long, heavy silence.

When they couldn't handle it anymore. When they'd scratched the wound for so long that it started hurting again, threatening to bleed. When they'd laughed so loud that their long asleep pride dared to move, threatening to wake up.

That was their limit. Once their numb hearts start feel pain again, they stop.. leaving it like that, silently crushing them.

at least, that's how things normally go..

not today..

"I'm sorry..." the silver-haired man whispered, disturbing the silence.

"hmm?" Shinoa looked up, wearing her usual flat smile.

That smile everyone believed, and she pretended to believe it too. Shinya hated how similar it was to his own. He didn't want Shinoa to be like him. He didn't want her to be _fake,_ for he knew, better than anyone else, how painful it is.

"Shinoa-chan, you've been feeling lonely, right?"

He made her 'lonely' -he said, but it was not the only sin he commited. He refrained from mentioning others, knowing that she undertood what he wanted to say.

He mentioned a forbidden topic, stepped on the limits, admitted that he's fake, and wanted her to admit too... Sky-blue eyes shaded with pain stared into the glassy cold ones, hoping to get a response.

Shinoa hated to surrender. She was scared of dropping her own mask, scared of reality. But now that she was forcefully faced with it, what's the point of denying?

"How can you tell?"

"A sniper's eye doesn't make mistakes~" Shinya said.. "besides...I'm your brother." He smiled bitterly, wondering if he really was worthy of that title.

Shinoa bumped her head on his chest. She wasn't shaking, nor did she cry...and that was the worst.

She was broken, and there was nothing he could do.

Shinya softly patted her head, cursing himself for being so weak and powerless...

'Forgive me' -he wanted to say... for being weak _,_ for letting her have such life, for not being with her, for not preventing her from breaking -let alone making her happy. but with all these sins, was he really worthy of forgiveness? He left that selfish wish untold, surrendering to the guilt to devour him rightfully.

He wouldn't have thought so if he knew that Shinoa was greatful to him... Her heart, thanks to him, felt light; and a little, just a _little_ warm.

'Thank you..' She didn't say it...

and only now does she regret.

* * *

"Hey, Shinoa."

Said girl looked up as she heard her name.

"Yuu-san? what is it?" she asked after her train of thoughts had been forcefully sropped.

"I'm the one who should be asking that.." Yuu said, seeming slightly concerned... Shinoa wondered if she looked troubled.

"hmm, nothing.. just thinking about those we left in that war."

'Guren and Mirai' Yuu must've guessed... but Shinoa secretly had one more person she wanted to see...

She smiled, a sincere warm smile.. one that only her family could draw...

and Shinya was part of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yep, we're not the only ones looking for Shinya. Don't hate me. I'm sorry.

 **EXPLANATOIN: (please read)** based on the anime ending, some people thought that Shinoa still had contact with Shinya because she said that she had 'trustable informations' or whatever, but I think the ones she meant here are Guren's team because looking at the manga, I highly doubt that Shinya is free.. (he must be like... prisoned or something) And yes, I think the Anime and manga are realted. The manga had a 3 months timeskip, and the anime had 4. so, maybe the next things happening in the manga will lead to the anime ending? [does this make sense? If not, I'm very sorry...]

 **-now, about my fanfic:** as I said.. I'm sorry, ok? umm I'm not satisfied about this (fluff is hard, even though that wasn't really fluffy.. And Shinoa and Shinya are kinda hard to write..) but I worked hard, believe me. I'm sorry if any character was OOC.. please tell me your thoughts about this. (EDITED: revised typos.. I guess...

And thank you for reading!


End file.
